Kai Stevens
Kai Stevens is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for Strong Style Wrestling, where he is a member of their Ronin Faction, Omega Wrestling Alliance, where he competes on their Kingdom brand, ALPHA Wrestling, and Strong Style Pro. He is best known for his time in Professional Wrestling Revolution (where he is a former PWR Champion), for World Wrestling Entertainment on their NXT brand, Union Battleground, for Premier Wrestling Federation, where he was the inaugural and final PWF World Heavyweight Champion, and for SupremePRO Wrestling, where he was the final Universal Champion. Early Life Kyle Stevens was born in Long Island, New York on December 15th, 1995. He grew up being heavily involved in academic ventures and sports, shifting from Soccer and Baseball to Basketball to Football and Track. He went to college to study to become a high school English teacher and Varsity Football coach. However, he ended up leaving college early to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Generation Next Wrestling (2015-16) Training After leaving college, Stevens trained vigorously, adjusting his workouts from the workouts he'd been taught and had been utilizing for football and his other athletic ventures. He added more functional strength workouts, as well as more Yoga and other such athletic auxiliaries. To help finance his journey to professional wrestling, he would obtain a job at a local gym. Eventually, he would be accepted into GNW, or Generation Next Wrestling, a training facility and organization run by Emil Goldwyn and Brian Church. Here, he honed his craft, something he seemed to already have a knack for from the getgo. The training he underwent, too, would learn how to better protect his shoulder and himself in general from Church, who had to retire from professional wrestling after a neck injury. After less than a year in training, Stevens would graduate from GNW with honors, going onto sign a contract with Professional Wrestling Revolution, or PWR. Professional Wrestling Revolution (2016) Debut and PWR Champion At PWR PPV Sparta, Stevens debuted after Jordan Zachary won back his PWR Championship from Christ Christ in a steel cage match. He would attack the champion, deliver his From Hell's Heart finisher, and make evident his intentions to take the belt from Zachary. For the next four weeks, Stevens would attack Zachary during his matches, giving him multiple DQ victories. However, at the PPV Adapt V Stevens would defeat Zachary to become PWR Champion after the Rapture. In the week after becoming champion, Stevens defeated Jack Sledge in a singles match with another variant of his From Hell's Heart maneuver. The following week, he defeated Will Myers and Troy Chelsea in a triple threat after capitalizing on Chelsea's having delivered the Chelsea Grin to Myers. Following the match, Jordan Zachary announced his intention to invoke his rematch clause for the title at the next PPV, Evolve V. However, Stevens made it abundantly clear that he believed jZach hadn't earned it (or the title), but would defend the title nonetheless because of contractual obligations. Stevens would then announce that the match would be contested in a Ladder Match, which Zachary happily accepted. At Evolve V, in a match of the year candidate, Zachary and Stevens broke and flew off of many ladders and broke two announcing tables in a contest that lasted nearly fifty minutes. Finally, Stevens delivered a From Hell's Heart off of the ladder to give himself enough time to climb back up the ladder and retrieve the belt. After the match, Stevens delivered another variant of the From Hell's Heart onto the title belt and left the ring. Two weeks after Evolve V, the manager of PWR, Scott Ravenwood, would finish the show by announcing that at Rise V, Stevens would defend his title in an elimination styled six man match within a massive cage akin to the Hell in a Cell. Each of the five spots not taken up by the champion would have to be earned in the weeks leading up to the show. The following week, Kai would defeat David Croft with the Spiral Tap. Following the match, Stevens would attack Croft, prompting Zachary to attempt to make the save. However, the champion would deliver multiple violent chair shots to the former champion. The week afterwards, Kai would find himself booked in a Strange Bedfellows Tag Team Match with the other three competitors who'd already earned their spots in the match at Rise II. Kai would team with Jordan Zachary against David Croft and Troy Chelsea, who'd returned the week before from his injury hiatus. Kai would routinely play the Indiangiver to Zachary, often refusing to tag him in. However, they would win the contest following Zachary hitting a Killshot to a David Croft on the top rope, allowing Stevens to hit the Rapture. The last week before the PPV, all six spots would be filled: Kai Stevens, Jordan Zachary, Troy Chelsea, David Croft, Kyle Cooper, and CROATOAN. The six would compete in three separate one-on-one matches, seeing Zachary defeat Croft, Stevens defeat Cooper, and CROATOAN defeat Troy Chelsea. The six would end up brawling at the end of the show to build into the main event at Rise V. At the aforementioned PPV, CROATOAN would be eliminated first (by Cooper) after he delivered the Invert off of the side of the cage and through an announcing table. However, Cooper would be eliminated immediately afterwards by a Chelsea Grin from Troy Chelsea. jZach would eliminate Croft with a Killshot, leaving just Stevens, Zachary, and Chelsea. Troy would be eliminated by Stevens following From Hell's Heart. When Jordan attempted to deliver the Midas Touch, Stevens would reverse it into the Spellcheck, immediately following up with the Rapture to retain the PWR Championship. The first week following Rise V, Kai would not initially be booked, though during an early segment would be challenged to a title match by CROATOAN. Stevens would accept, surprisingly, and in the main event of the evening, Kai would defeat CROATOAN after a dusty finish when the debuting Valerie Valkyrie would interfere on Kai's behalf, aligning herself with the champion. Continued Title Defenses and Departure The next two weeks would be characterized by victories for Kai, including an easy singles contest against Slater Price and a barn burner against PWR International Champion Artemis Slake. After the match, Jordan Zachary would look to attack Slake, but it would lead to a three way brawl between the three men. This would lead to the booking of a six man tag match, pitting Slake, Zachary, and Stevens against the tag team champions and a partner of their choosing: Evan Staab, Ryan Black, and Nick Vengeance. The match would end with Zachary and Slake fighting outside of the ring and both Staab and Black delivering maneuvers from the ring to take out all four, leaving Vengeance to be pinned following the Deadline. The next time Stevens would compete for PWR, he would defeat Orlando Keller with the Apocalypse Now, continuing his undefeated streak in the company. However, after this match, Kai would announce that the PWR Championship had been "tainted" by his fellow roster members, and should he retain the title at the next PPV, Endgame V, he would relinquish the title right after and not compete for PWR until a time he views as "right." The following show, Kai would defeat Slater Price once more, pinning him after From Hell's Heart. After defeating Tyler Clay the week before the next PPV, he would continue to allude to departing from the company, leading to rumors of his contract running out. At the PPV, he would successfully defend the PWR Championship once more, this time against Zakk Faith, who had earned his shot for the title in a Beat the Clock Challenge. After the match, he called general manager Scott Ravenwood to the ring, where he would hand him the PWR Championship and walk out of the ring without a word. However, Stevens would appear once more on PWR PPV at Rise VI (the schedule was changed around), interfering in the match to appoint the new PWR Champion, between Artemis Slake and Orlando Keller. Stevens would attack both, leaving the two incapacitated and the title still vacant. SupremePRO Wrestling Debut and Universal Championship Pursuit Kai, whilst signed to PWR, would participate in a tryout match at a houseshow for SPW against Eden Darkly, who he'd defeat handily with the Rapture. Following this, he would be signed and booked to debut weeks later against Jacob Cass, a mainstay in the promotion. Upon his debut, he would defeat Cass with the Rapture. At the first PPV since his signing, SupremePRO: New York City, Stevens would make his intentions known by attacking the recently retained Universal Champion, Marcus, with a ladder. This would lead to the announcement that Marcus would defend his title in a six-man ladder match at the next PPV, SupremePRO: London. The first edition of the show following this announcement, Stevens would defeat the Universal Champion in a one-on-one contest after a low blow and his From Hell's Heart finishing maneuver. The following week, he would be booked against the debuting Romalis Ventura, all while continuing to win matches at house shows. Before his match against Ventura, he would interrupt an interview between Banksy and Romalis, making it known his intention to expose Rome as being overhyped. However, the match ended in a draw following a Phoenix Splash outside the ring that led to neither competitor being able to return to the ring by the 10 count. After the match, Kai begin to attack Romalis with some assistance from Travi Merceau. However, Aiden Connolly would come out to make the save for Romalis. This would lead to the booking of Connelly and Ventura versus Stevens and Travi. On the next edition of Supreme PRO Live, Stevens would bring home the victory after rolling Connelly up for the three count! After the match ended, Connelly voiced his displeasure with the tactics of Stevens and challenged him to a match the next week, which Kai would of course accept. In said match, the two would fight valiantly, though Stevens would pull out the victory From Hell's Heart, continuing his momentum heading into London. The following week would pit the team of Kai Stevens, Aaron Mercer, and Travi Merceau against the Universal Champion Marcus, Scorpion, and Aiden Connelly. The entirety of the other team would have the desire to exact revenge upon Stevens, and would gang up on the man for the majority of the match. Despite this fact, Stevens managed to control quite a bit of the contest. However, he would suffer his first ever loss following a vicious spear from Marcus following a combination Chokeslam and Marcus Bomb. The following week, in a match against Travi Merceau that he seemed to have all locked up, Scorpion would show up and attack both with a ladder, forcing a draw by double DQ. At the PPV, London, Stevens would be mere seconds and inches from winning the seven man ladder match, only to have Marcus knock him off the ladder to retain the title. The following week, Kai would attack Marcus after his victory, evidencing his intention to continue to fight for Marcus' SupremePRO Universal Championship. The week after this, Kai would defeat Shaun Danielson in a singles contest after From Hell's Heart, increasing his stake in the race for the Number One Contendership for the Universal Championship. The next week, Stevens would suffer his first ever singles loss in a clean loss against Shawn Hunter. However, despite this, he would attack Marcus after his match, which would set off a chain reaction that would lead to the booking of Stevens and Tyler Morgan versus Marcus and Danny Acton, set for the following week. This match would result in victory for the team of Stevens and Morgan, as Kai would reverse Marcus' attempt at a finishing maneuver with a schoolboy roll up. The following week, Marcus and Kai would have the pleasure of selecting each other's opponents. Kai selected Scorpion, Marcus' friend, for his opponent, though Marcus would come out victorious. Marcus would selected James Hanson as Kai's opponent, and in a closer-than-expected match, Kai would eek out a victory following the Rapture! Universal Champion At the next PPV, SupremePRO: Toronto, Kai would finally have his one on one shot against Marcus for the Universal Championship. After a hellacious and back-and-forth contest, Kai would reverse an attempt at a Spear with the flipping piledriver variant of the From Hell's Heart, winning himself the SupremePRO Universal Championship! The next Wednesday, Marcus would invoke his Rematch Clause! However, during the course of the match, Stevens would intentionally get himself disqualified to remove any possibility of the former champion regaining the gold. Despite this, the new GM in Brian Church would announce that the tactics, regardless of how Church might have used similar in his day, wouldn't be tolerated, and the next match would take place the following week, for the title, within the confines of a steel cage match. This would be Do or Die for Marcus, because should he fail to win, he wouldn't be allowed to challenge for the Universal Championship until Kai loses it. During this match, the two put on an absolute clinic, ending only when Kai delivered From Hell's Heart and followed up with the Usurper from the top of the cage! In his next match, Kai would fall victim to a pinfall following being abandoned by his tag team partner in Gabriel Gospel against the team of Danny Acton and Cody Rhodes. During the same show, Kai would effectively ruin Shaun Danielson's career by assaulting him with a steel chair, breaking his wrist, hand, and every finger. The following week, Hayden Knight would win a battle royale to become the new Number One Contender to Kai's title. However, the company would fold following Kai's successful title defense in SupremePRO: Denver. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT At NXT TakeOver: London, Kai Stevens debuted in a fatal five way for a "unique opportunity" against Julian Young, CJ Parker, Ethan Carter III, and Garrick Floyd. Stevens would win this contest with ease after putting one of his foes down with From Hell's Heart. The following edition of NXT would feature Kai booked in the main event in a tag team match. His partner would be Mason Wolfe, who had just won the NXT Championship in London! The duo, despite distractions from Wolfe's foe, Joey Ryan, and a seeming refusal to work together, would defeat the team of Nostalgia and one-half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Jeremiah Kreeg. The next week, Stevens would handily defeat CJ Parker via pinfall with his From Hell's Heart finisher. After the turn of the New Year, Kai would defeat Jeremiah Kreeg in a First Blood Match, leading to his being entered into a tournament to crown the Number One Contender to Mason Wolfe's NXT Championship, where his first match will be against Alex Blade. During the match, Stevens dominated until Blade struck him with a kendo stick, causing a DQ victory for Stevens. However, in the following week, Stevens would face fellow Long Islander Zack Ryder in the next round of the Number One Contendership Tournament. Blade would interfere with the match, again striking Stevens with a weapon and allowing Ryder to capitalize and pin Stevens for his first loss in 2017 (or NXT for that matter). This would prompt William Regal to book Stevens against Alex Blade's NXT Tag Team Champion partner, Billy Shaw, on the February 11th edition of NXT. During the match, like expected, Blade came to the ring to interfere. However, having expected this, Stevens would throw Shaw into his partner and roll him up for the pinfall victory. After this match, however, Stevens would engage in a contract dispute with management and would eventually request his release from the company. Professional Wrestling Revolution Return and Championship Pursuit Following a few months of unemployment, Stevens made a return to the ring for PWR. Facing off against former International Champion Artemis Slake, Kai would reign victorious after delivering his sit-out scoop lift powerbomb finisher. The following week, he would force Michael Graves to submit to his Cataclysm submission. On the May 3rd episode, he would pin PWR Champion Pluto following two superkicks and the Rapture. He would then declare his intentions to reclaim the PWR Championship at the next PPV, Ultimatum V. On the May 10th episode, Stevens would be attacked by Pluto and driven through two announcing tables. He would then place himself on sabbatical with the company, where he contractually will not compete but is still under contract otherwise. Nike Pro Combat (Mid-2017) Debut and Closing In mid-June, Stevens would sign a contract with Nike Pro Combat, who already sponsored him. He would be the first Combatant to sign with the company. On the June 21st episode of Wednesday Combat, he would debut for the company by defeating fellow Combatant Sunny Daze via pinfall following the Full Stop. As a result of winning the match he will have the opportunity to next week compete for a Number One Contendership. However, following the first show, Nike Pro would be put on hold and Kai would void his contract. Premier Wrestling Federation (2017) Premier Pursuit On July 8th, Stevens would sign a contract with Arn Anderson's Premier Wrestling Federation. His first match would be against former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose in the first round of the Premier Pursuit Tournament, which will culminate at PWF's inaugural PPV, Summerbrawl, where the first ever Premier Champion will be crowned. The following week, Kai would advance to the Finals by pinning Jervis Cottonbelly after hitting the Full Stop onto the apron. After the match, the other finalist, Braun Strowman, would enter the ring and engage in a small brawl with Stevens. However, Stevens appeared unprepared to combat Strowman's size and power advantage and would escape the ring. The following week, after Strowman and his partner, Adam Cole, defeated the team of Tyler Breeze and Samoa Joe, Kai hit the ring and attacked Braun, hitting him with a barrage of strikes that failed to ground him. However, he would deliver a massive dropkick that sent Strowman over the top rope, though he'd land standing. At the first ever Premier Preliminary, the bitter rivalry came to a head when Kai's words would nearly get him Powerslammed through a table. However, at SummerBrawl, Stevens would defeat Braun Strowman in dusty finish to become the inaugural Premier Champion. After the match, CM Punk would make his PWF debut to stare Stevens down. As their feud built up, Stevens defeated Jeremy Baltimore via pinfall in the middle of the ring with his Superkick finisher. The following week, Stevens attacked and brutalized Punk, forcing him to be released with an injury settlement. However, Paul Heyman would announce that Stevens would instead be defending his title against Kenny Omega at Supremacy. At the Supremacy Pay Per View, Kai pinned Omega with his Apocalypse Now finishing maneuver, going on to continue his championship reign until the company closed its doors on October 16th. Union Battleground (Early 2018) Debut On February 13th, 2018, almost four months after PWF declared bankruptcy and Kai's contract was voided, Stevens officially signed a contract with Union Battleground to compete on its L!GHTS OUT brand. While details were not made public at the time, it has been confirmed that the contract was quite lucrative. Alongside Stevens, the company signed fellow former PWF and SupremePRO employee Aliyah Jaxon to a contract. Brian Church would, too, join the two under contract with the company, and has resumed his role with Stevens that he had worked in in PWF. After winning a match at a house show on February 16th, Stevens is scheduled to make his televised in-ring debut at L!GHTS OUT #20, on March 23rd in the Plovdiv Roman Theatre in Plovdiv, Bulgaria. However, Stevens would suffer his first defeat in over a calendar year after falling to the undefeated Tommy Crimson. The match was widely regarded as the best of the night, and Stevens certainly turned some heads despite the loss. After this, it would be announced that fellow Union Battleground Combatant Blake Archer, who is simultaneously the Global Wrestling Promotion World Heavyweight Champion, requested a match with Kai Stevens and would be granted his request, booked for the April 6th episode of L!GHTS OUT, #21, in Verona, Italy. The contest was back and forth, one of the better matches of the night in many eyes. However, Archer would find himself (and the official) distracted by Brian Church on the apron, and would then be lowblowed and dropped with From Hell's Heart for the three and Kai's first win in the company on television. Stevens followed up this victory with another victory at a house show. However, before his next opportunity to compete, Stevens would request his release from the company. Strong Style Wrestling (Mid-2018) Ronin On June 16th, 2018, Kai Stevens and his mentor, Brian Church, signed a contract with Strong Style Wrestling to compete in their Ronin Faction. Stevens was instantly scheduled to debut in a three on three tag team match against Tres Compas Club alongside fellow Ronin competitors, Dr. Shrapnel and Damien Walker. Stevens impressed in the match, serving as a high-flying and lightning-paced competitor. The match ended favorably for Kai, as he delivered a Superkick to Jun Nobunaga, allowing Damien Walker to pin him. Following this, Stevens was booked to compete against Shoot Nation's Shinati Mizarki on the July 7th installment of the Strong Survive Tour. On the 7th, Stevens pinned Mizarki after the Apocalypse Now. Later in the evening, Stevens challenged Shoot Nation's Apparition to a singles match at the next PPV, Domination. Subsequently, Stevens and fellow Ronin Kikyo Himura were booked to compete at a house show against Shoot Nation's Apparation and Belle Kingsley. ALPHA Wrestling (Mid-2018) Gauntlet of Glory After signing a contract to compete for up and coming wrestling company ALPHA Wrestling, created by Bradley "Ice" Jones, former acquaintance of Kai's mentor, Brian Church, he was entered into the Gauntlet of Glory Tournament to determine the first ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion. He won both of his first two matches in the July 4th and 5th double header, pinning both Gordon Seth Weathers and former SupremePRO Grand Champion Nicholas Lancer, tying with Landon Mitchell for first place in the B Block with four points. On the June 11th episode, Stevens defeated Landon McQueen by pinfall after delivering the Full Stop onto the apron. After this victory, Stevens remains tied with Landon Mitchell with three victories each. Strong Style Pro (Mid-2018) Debut Stevens, while already splitting time between Florida and Japan for ALPHA Wrestling and Strong Style Wrestling, signed with Strong Style Pro on July 7th. Omega Wrestling Alliance (Mid-2018) Debut After achieving success rather quickly in Strong Style Wrestling, Kai Stevens was referred to their sister company, Omega Wrestling Alliance. After signing his contract, he was quickly booked in a singles match for the July 15th edition of Kingdom against Scotty Adams. Personal Life Stevens is of Canadian and American descent and is the the second of four children. His parents divorced in 2005, though his father remarried in 2006. His blood parents are George and Elizabeth Stevens, while his stepmother is Joy Stevens. He has one blood brother who is older, Matthew Stevens. He also has two younger stepbrothers, Nicholas and Jimmy Warner. From a young age, Stevens excelled in two areas: athletics and English. His life from adolescence until graduating high school was characterized by being an immense literature and English language nerd, as well as an athlete who excelled in Football, Basketball, and then Track. In these sports, he played Slot Receiver, Free Safety, Punter, and Shooting Guard respectively. In track, he ran the 100 meter and the 200 meter. However, his senior year of high school saw his ENTIRE year of athletics cut tragically short by a horrific broken collarbone, which was preempted by a separated shoulder. The broken collarbone, too, saw a simultaneous separation, and was accompanied by a rather lengthy and uncomfortable physical therapy. The rehabbing seemed to work, and when he went off to college to play football, his freshman season was cut short by ANOTHER separated shoulder. Taking time off, he would rehab in a different capacity than he had before and turned his attention to different athletic ventures, primarily professional wrestling. He was an English major in college, double minoring in Secondary Education and Sports Coaching, as he wanted to teach high school English and be an offensive coordinator for the varsity football program of whatever high school he'd teach at. However, he struggled significantly with grades and was not extremely invested in how much planning and behind the scenes work there was for teaching. Additionally, he loathes backstage politics and had no interest in dealing with the red tape as an educator. Before leaving college to train to become a professional wrestler, Stevens attempted to adjust his majors and minors so as to become an author (still something he'd like to do, though it's not his primary -- or even secondary at the moment -- focus). Eventually, he decided that he'd ride out his athleticism before truly venturing back into the English microcosm. Coming from a quaint but beautiful town on Long Island, New York, the majority of his exposure to professional wrestling would be at Madison Square Garden in New York City or even at the Westbury Theater in Westbury, New York, where he saw Total Nonstop Action Wrestling live twice. The first time he'd gone, he got to meet AJ Styles and Kurt Angle and take pictures with them in the ring, which sparked something within him. He's always modeled his technical wrestling after Angle and his "holy shit" moment abilities after AJ. Being a very young guy with potentially a long future ahead of him, he knows having the technical abilities will help him later on down the road, when he can't do all of the crazy aerial maneuvers that have become a staple of his repertoire. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** From Hell's Heart (Double Underhook Piledriver Variants) *** Front-Flip *** Kneeling *** Standard ** Rapture/Katabasis (630º Senton) ** Apocalypse Now (Superkick, usually out of nowhere) ** Full Stop (Sit-Out Scoop Lift Powerbomb) - 2017-Present ** Cataclysm (Crippler Crossface) - 2017-Present * Signature Maneuvers ** Usurper (Springboard Coast-to-Coast -- usually used to set up the Katabasis) ** Cowboy Killer ''(Bicycle Knee Strike, usually out of nowhere or while running) ** ''Cross to Bear ''(Turnbuckle Crucifix Powerbomb) ** ''Endgame (Triple Rolling DDTs -- usually used to set up the Rapture) ** Spellcheck ''(STO Backbreaker followed by a Swinging Reversed STO) ** ''Deadline (Reversed STO onto the Apron) ** Cliffhanger ''(Running Knee Lift followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker) ** ''Saving Grace ''(Northern Lights Driver) ** ''Striking Down the Sun (Diving Double Foot Stomp to an Opponent hung in the Tree of Woe) ** Plot Twist (Slingshot Corkscrew Senton) ** Slam Poetry (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) ** Immortality (Rear Naked Choke) ** Ex Machina (Rolling Torture Rack Slam) ** Slaughterhouse Five (Torture Rack thrown into a Spiked Russian Legsweep) ** Long Island Suplex (Northern Lights Suplex rolled through into a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex) ** Pelé Kick (Back-Flip Kick) ** Sending the House/Jailbreak Blitz (Two left hooks followed by a right cross, followed by a right uppercut to the gut, followed by a European Uppercut, followed by a Spinning Heel Kick) ** Long Island Express (Wrist-Clutch Sling Blade) ** 540 Knee Strike ** CHIKARA Special ** Diving Elbow Drop ** Dragon Clutch ** Fireman's Carry Flapjack ** Frankensteiner ** Inverted CHIKARA Special ** Inverted Frankensteiner ** Guillotine Chokehold ** Kimura ** Knee Drop Bulldog ** Knife Edged Chop ** La Magistral Roll Up ** Multiple 450º Splash Variations *** Fahrenheit 451 ''(Standing) *** ''Metaphoria (Running Phoenix) *** Phoenix *** Springboard Phoenix ** Multiple Backbreaker Variations *** Canadian (Sometimes while dropping to a seated or kneeling position) *** Double Knee *** Dragon Sleeper *** Rolling Release Suplex *** Straight-Jacket Double Knee *** Tilt-a-Whirl ** Multiple DDT Variations *** 720º *** Apron *** Following a Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *** Jumping *** Slingshot *** Rope-Hung *** Tornado ** Multiple High Knee Variations *** Diving *** Diving to a Rope Hung Opponent *** Jumping *** Jumping, fallen into a Single Knee Facebreaker *** Jumping Double, fallen into a Monkey Flip *** Step-Up ** Multiple Kick Variations *** 540º *** Bicycle *** Big Boot *** Buzzsaw *** Drop *** Enziguirri *** Fireman's Carry dropped into an Enziguirri *** Gamengiri *** Heel *** Inverted Roundhouse *** Jumping Corkscrew Heel *** Jumping Heel *** Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse *** Koppu *** Missile *** Mule *** Rope-Aided Corner Drop *** Rope-Assisted Pendulum Enziguirri *** Roundhouse *** Running Big Boot to a Cornered Victim *** Running Low Angle Big Boot to a Seated Victim *** Running Low Angle Drop *** In Your Head (Running Low Angle Drop to a Victim in the Tree of Woe) *** Running Low Angle Enziguirri to a Kneeling Victim *** Running Single Leg Drop *** Slingshot Koppu *** Spinning Heel *** Springboard Missile *** Yakuza ** Multiple Neckbreaker Variations *** Avalanche Swinging *** Diving Somersault *** Fireman's Carry Spun Out *** Jumping *** Rope-Hung *** Swinging *** Twist in the Story (Rope-Hung Swinging) *** Ushigoroshi ** Multiple Suicide Dive Variations *** 180º Front Flip *** Corkscrew Front Flip *** Delayed Front Flip *** Front Flip *** Fosbury Flop *** Standard ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Belly-to-Belly *** Fisherman's *** Full Nelson Variations *** German Variations *** Slingshot *** T-Bone ** Rope-Assisted Leaping Knee Drop to an opponent tripped underneath the bottom rope by Brian Church ** Rope-Hung Stunner ** Rope Walk Frankensteiner ** Sharpshooter ** Shining Wizard ** Sliding Forearm Smash (Sometimes to a Kneeling Opponent) ** Spear ** Spinebuster ** Springboard Lariat ** Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a Leg Drop to the rope hung opponent ** Nicknames *** A Man Possessed *** The Envoy of the End *** The Inevitable *** The Revenant *** 24/7 *** The Cowboy Killer *** The Aerial Arsonist *** The Long Island Strangler *** The Terror of Long Island *** The Nassau County Killer ** Managers *** Valerie Valkyrie (PWR) *** Brian Church ** Entrance Music *** "White Knuckles" by Alter Bridge *** "If It Ain't Broke, Break It" by Meat Loaf (Strong Style Pro) Championships and Accomplishments * ALPHA Wrestling ** Gauntlet of Glory Semifinalist (2018) * Professional Wrestling Revolution ** PWR Champion (1 time) * Premier Wrestling Federation ** '''Premier Champion/PWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time - inaugural and final) ** Premier Pursuit Winner ** Premier Pursuit Finalist * '''SupremePRO Wrestling ** SupremePRO Universal Champion (1 time - final)